


Do I Have Your Attention Now?

by KingOfSpades (VirgilsWritings)



Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo (But Kings Version) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinky Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsWritings/pseuds/KingOfSpades
Summary: All night he had been touched, teased and horny and now Logan wouldn’t even look at him. Instead, he kept looking at that stupid phone. Well, Virgil was going to have none of that.Kinky Things Happen Bingo started up on Tumblr and I decided that I wanted a part of it, so here is my first prompt ;p I still don't know if I wanna do blackout or not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo (But Kings Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Do I Have Your Attention Now?

Virgil was starting to get antsy. 

Today Logan and Virgil had decided that they were going to go on a date and they had been hanging out all day. It wasn’t new for them to be with each other all day but it was nice to do it outside of the house.

It was an all-over a good day, they had spent a lot of time at a small cafe before Virgil begged Logan to go to the roller rink with him. Virgil chuckled as the usually perfect Logan was nearly tripping over himself to keep himself in a standing position.

Logan of course quickly got tired and sat and watched as Virgil skated around the rink with ease.

After that, they went to go eat and Logan suggested they go to the arcade, which Virgil rolled his eyes at but obliged. Of course, Logan had to beat Virgil at _every_ game.

But now it was getting to be pretty late but they decided to just take an evening stroll. It started to quickly get dark but they didn’t really seem to mind. And neither did others because Virgil could spot other couples. They really should be heading back home but there weren’t really that many people out and about which definitely calmed down Virgil’s nerves a little more. 

But there was something else entirely that was bothering the rather anxious boy. All night Logan had teased him. He would whisper things in his ear, give him fleeting touches, and tell him about how much he wanted to get the other back home and in bed and it drove Virgil mad. But mostly because now as they walked it seemed that all Logan could do was stare at his phone.

All night he had been touched, teased and horny and now Logan wouldn’t even look at him. Instead, he kept looking at that stupid phone. Well, Virgil was going to have none of that. 

Looking around Virgil spotted a small group of trees scattered in the centre of the park, they were pretty low and the moss hanging from them gave partial privacy and his brain instantly switched like a lightbulb. With a smirk plastered on his face, Virgil was grabbing Logan’s hand and leading him to the small cluster of trees. 

Logan was definitely surprised by this, letting out a small noise as he was dragged off.

Virgil shoved the other against one of the trees closer to the centre of the cluster and pushed Logan against it rather roughly.

“Virgil what are you-” 

That’s when Virgil put a finger to his own mouth, signalling the taller to be quiet as Virgil sank down to his knees. And instantly Logan knew where this was going. 

Logan watched as Virgil quickly undid the pants in front of his face, taking out his now half-hard cock and giving it small kitten licks before putting the tip in his mouth. And before Virgil could sit there and tease the other Logan was grabbing at Virgil’s hair and thrusting his hips forward brutally. 

Nearly choking, Virgil closed his eyes and let himself calm down before looking up to Logan, eyes slightly watering but other than that Virgil was ok. When he realized that Logan wasn’t going to let his hair go Virgil closed his eyes once more and moaned softly knowing very well that it drove his dom crazy. 

Virgil loved this he loved being used like this, he almost forgot that they were out at night and there were other people there, almost. Virgil was letting himself slip away into a half-conscious state when he heard Logan’s voice. 

His eyes jolted open as he heard Logan whisper about how he was such a cute cock warmer. That made Virgil’s cock jump in his pants and suddenly his legs were closing and he was pulling away but Logan’s hand pushed him back down on his cock.

The emo gave a half whine half moan and Logan just hushed him and whispered to him softly, telling him that he’s ok and that he is doing so well and that seems to calm him because Virgil relaxes once more. But he doesn’t stop there, Logan tells him how pretty he is and how wonderful he looks then. A small passing comment of how they could be caught and Virgil is moaning again. 

Eventually, Virgil’s legs are open again and his pants are undone and as Logan speaks Virgil is touching himself. His movements are slow and eventually, Virgil is allowed to move his head with the timing of his hand. 

Virgil cums first. The words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth being too much. And like that, it was like a switch had been flipped. Suddenly Logan was thrusting into Virgil’s face. It started off slow at first but the look on Virgil’s face was too much, paired with the soft sounds that he made and he couldn’t help himself. 

Logan grabbed onto Virgil’s head thrusting wildly into his warm mouth. And soon Logan was cumming inside Virgil’s mouth. He let go of the other but Virgil stayed there for a bit, Logan admired his boyfriend. Loving the blissed-out look on Virgil’s face. He could stay there forever but as soon as he thought that Virgil pulled back, zipping himself back up before sitting with his legs underneath him.

Logan zipped himself up and caressed Virgil’s face. 

“You ok love?”

“Yeah, my jaw just hurts a little.” Virgil leaned his head in Logan’s hand.

“Home?” Logan holds out a hand.

Virgil nodded and grabbed the hand in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I don't really write smut so :p


End file.
